Report 380
Report #380 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Sprongcree Org: Nekotai Status: Completed May 2010 Furies' Decision: The balance time has been halved. Problem: Sprongcree as currently implemented is difficult to use in any situation save one on one. PLACE (POISON) LEFT|RIGHT causes around a four second equilibrium loss, which makes it difficult to use effectively in combat, a problem compounded by the fact that darts are single use items, and must be reapplied if a form with the Dart modifier is to have full effect. This is particularly hurtful when considering that a dart is a requirement for FinalSting, meaning that in group combat a Nekotai will only have one or two chances to attempt an already questionable instakill. As a final annoyance, the act of placing a dart on one's foot is counted as a hostile action for no logical reason. One or more of the following solutions are proposed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Give each placed dart a number of charges before they go away. 5 seems like a good amount. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the equilibrium time on PLACE (POISON) LEFT|RIGHT to 2 seconds or less, allowing for dart placement without fear of momentum loss. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make PLACE (POISON) LEFT|RIGHT a non-hostile action. Player Comments: ---on 5/13 @ 01:34 writes: I'd go for solution one, but instead of making it 5, just make it the standard number of applications of poison a weapon can have when envenomed. Since the kick itself would still consume ka, making the prepwork for it more of a hassle just makes the ability a pain to use. Could also add in an envenom/wipe syntax for the dart too, in case people want to change venoms. ---on 5/14 @ 01:43 writes: I would prefer solution 2 to solution 1. A third chance to apply a poison is quite powerful particularly when applied with a kick that bypasses parry and rebounding. If the current equilibrium cost is too steep, I would suggest reducing it rather than allowing the dart to be envenomed multiple times. ---on 5/18 @ 07:13 writes: My feelings are basically the same as Placeus's. Solution 2 or 3. ---on 5/19 @ 07:31 writes: In case it's not clear, item 3 is a little quality of life thing I'd like to see done, and not a full solution to the problem. Max poisons on a weapon is 25, I think... might be a little much, even considering the ka cost of the modifier. Longer comment to follow, as Lerad has offered a solution which I found quite interesting but am unable to currently put into slot 3. ---on 5/19 @ 07:32 writes: Option 4: Noting that sprongcree's two-action setup is too much of a pain, condense sprongcree to one kick, a la spronghai. Syntax would be KA SPRONGCREE (target) (poison) (left|right) and the kick would consume a dart and a dose of poison as necessary. Ka cost would be 225 (same as KA KICK with DART modifier at present.) This would maintain the idea behind the skill, while allowing for easier use. It would come at the expense of the ability to add poisons to the other Nekotai kicks (Spronghai and Sprongma, and Sprongk if it were worth using) and necessitate a similar reworking of FinalSting. ---on 5/20 @ 00:52 writes: I think solution 4 would be as bad as solution 1. With easy access to an envenoming kick, what is to stop the nekotai from envenoming with mantakaya every time, kicking first in a form and never having to worry about parry, stance and doing +50% damage on every form? There are also problems that would arise from easier venom locks, easier prones with double morphite etc. I don't think making a 3rd venom on a kick easy to do is a good idea. ---on 5/21 @ 04:08 writes: Not to mention, doesn't the Nekotai modifier that greatly reduces shrugging also apply to the dart kicks? ---on 5/21 @ 09:00 writes: Darts seem to me to be intended as a burst offense option. I don't think giving Nekotai (who already have access to an extra poison application via Spit) another sustained poison app available every kata (raising them up to a sustainable 4 applications per kata: nekai/nekai/spit/dart) is needed. Solution 2 or 3, if needed. ---on 5/23 @ 17:33 writes: I don't think poisons are as good as you think they are. 3-4 poisons per form (ScorpionSpit only refreshes about once every other attack, assuming one is willing to sacrifice the rather nice passive defense gained from not spitting at every available opportunity,) aren't going to cause a lock on their own. At the very minimum, sustainable tri-poison forms would require 375 ka, which is momentum 3, and comes without speed or any other afflictions to speak of. After that, you're entering the point where you should start fearing for your life around a monk anyway.